


Tohle jsem nečekal

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Incorrectly Guessed Relationship, Light Angst, Media Being Gross and Wrong, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker, Multi, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Social Media, Spidey Sense Fail (Marvel), Trauma, but not really, malfunction
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Pětkrát, kdy Peterův pavoučí instinkt selhal, a jednou, kdy fungoval perfektně.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tohle jsem nečekal

**Author's Note:**

> Znáte to, když máte přesně sedm dalších věcí, které byste měli psát, ale prostě nemáte náladu, tak místo toho píšete skoro šesti tisíci slovou jednorázovku? Jop, přesně tenhle případ.

**-1-**

Peter svůj pavoučí instinkt miloval a nenáviděl zároveň. Jistě, v boji byly užitečné. Věděl, jaké ráně se vyhnout, kam nechodit i co se může stát, a navíc mohl varovat zbytek týmu. Avengers jeho instinktům věřili, a neváhali ho uposlechnout, když na ně uprostřed bitky křičel, aby se skrčili, uskočili nebo prostě uhnuli na stranu. V takových chvílích Peter vždycky pociťoval neskutečnou hrdost a radost, protože jejich bezmezná důvěra v jeho schopnosti byla jedna z nejcennějších věcí v jeho životě. 

Ale všechno má dvě stránky, nic nemůže být jen světlého, ani pouze stinného. Jak byl jeho šestý smysl užitečný, stejně tak jej otravoval. Bzučel pokaždé, když po něm Flash házel kuličky papírů, pokaždé když mu podkopl nohy, a on nesnášel, že jej musí ignorovat a chovat se, jako kdyby o Flashově nastrčené noze dopředu nevěděl. 

Stejně tak nesnášel, že pavoučí smysl neuměl doopravdy rozlišit, co bylo opravdové nebezpečí, a co ne. 

Jako právě teď. 

Byla to jen moucha. Jedna zpropadená moucha v jeho pokoji, ale její poletování a bzučení nabudilo jeho pavoučí instinkt a okamžitě ho vyšvihlo k extrémům. 

Už přes dvacet minut se trápil s jednou až směšně jednoduchou chemickou rovnicí, ale on se prostě zaboha nemohl soustředit. Bzučení dráždilo jeho sluch, a jako kdyby to nestačilo, jeho pavoučí instinkt na něj doslova řval a připomínal mu, kde přesně ta moucha je, i když se nehýbala.

Jedna. Pitomá. Moucha.

Proč ho nemohl kousnout třeba radioaktivní had? Nebo jiný plaz, klidně i blbý motýl, případně bodnout včela. Cokoli by bylo lepšího, než ten zatracený pavouk, jehož DNA teď kolovala v jeho těle a očividně si myslela, že moucha je hrozba.

Frustrovaně zavrčel a praštil čelem do stolu. Uslyšel křupnutí, když sevřel ruce v pěsti, a po očku se podíval na inkoust tekoucí mu mezi prsty z rozlomené propisky.

Natáhl se pro kapesník, aby inkoust utřel, a ztuhl uprostřed pohybu, když se ta moucha znova pohnula, vysílajíc tak vibrace vzduchem až k němu.

Už toho měl plné zuby.

Setřel si modrou barvu z prstů, pak se opatrně otočil a svůj pohled zaostřil na mouchu, která si pohodlně hověla na jeho nočním stolku. Položil propisku zpátky na stůl a neslyšně se zvedl ze židle. Dával si pozor, aby co nejméně ztišil své kroky, když se plížil skrz svůj pokoj jako šelma na lovu.

„Petere?“ ozvala se s obavami Karen, kterou Tony nainstaloval do jeho pokoje na základně poté, co se jednou přiznal, jak moc svou umělou inteligenci zbožňuje. „Jsi… v pořádku?“

„Ššš,“ utišil ji, pozornost upřenou na mouchu. Zastavil se, když ta malá stvůra zakmitala křídly a poskočila po stolku.

Přikrčil se, od něj a mouchy ho dělil jen jeden krok. Opatrně zdvihl ruku, prsty mu neklidně zacukaly.

Pohnul se s nadlidskou rychlostí. Uhodil otevřenou dlaní do stolku, až uslyšel lehké křupnutí (ups, možná to s tou supersilou přehnal), a na vteřinu si dovolil se uvolnit, než se pavoučí instinkt znova ozval a on uslyšel bzučení.

Prudce se otočil, až zaostřil na uniklou mouchu, a zasyčel na ni. „Takže ty si nedáš pokoj? _Fajn_.“

Přemetem přeskočil postel, popadl své metače, které ležely vedle nedodělaného úkolu z chemie, a bez váhání vystřelil pavučinu, jen aby se jí moucha znova vyhnula.

Vystřelil znova, tentokrát dvakrát za sebou. Vždycky jenom malé dávky, zato rychle, ale oběma střelám se moucha vyhnula a pavučiny se rozprskly na protější zdi.

Pavoučí instinkt se ozval znova, nabádal ho k okamžitému útoku, a on už pod narůstajícím stresem vzdal veškerou sebekontrolu. Vyskočil až na strop, kde jednoduše přelézal, až našel vhodnou pozici, a pak vystřelil. Znova a znova.

Přestal počítat, kolikrát minul a kolikrát se té malé mrše (v duchu se za to slovo omluvil jak May, tak Stevovi, ale jinak to říct _nešlo_ ) podařilo uprchnout, soustředil se jenom na to, aby ji konečně dopadl a ten zpropadený pavoučí instinkt na něj _konečně přestal řvát_.

Až se nakonec odrazil od stěny, vystřelil pavučinu, která konečně neminula, a s hlasitou ránou dopadl na zemi, když se mu _konečně_ podařilo uvězněnou mouchu rozplácnout.

Úlevně se převalil na záda a zavřel oči, užívaje si toho ticha, které se rozhostilo. Doslova se v něm koupal, protože teď už bylo po všem, teď mu kůže nebrněla napětím, teď už neměl pocit, že zešílí, když se nebude mít na pozoru.

Božská chvíle úchvatného ticha však netrvala dlouho. Uslyšel několik párů rychlých kroků a vzápětí se dveře do jeho pokoje otevřely. „Petere, jsi v poř – co se tady sakra stalo?!“

Opatrně otevřel oči, když podle hlasu poznal pana Starka, a spatřil ho, jak stojí ve dveřích společně s Wandou a Samem, kteří se očividně snažili nesmát. 

„Huh?“ dostal ze sebe nechápavě. Zvedl se do sedu a rozhlédl po pokoji. „Ach. Aha.“

Tohle ty dva plně rozesmálo, zatímco Peter zpracovával stav svého pokoje. Stěny, strop i nábytek byly polepené pavučinami, podařilo se mu převrhnout lampu, doopravdy nakřápnout noční stolek, všude po zemi se válely jeho papíry a sešity, a z nějakého důvodu mu ze stropu visely boty (hlavou se mu mihla matná vzpomínka, kterak po mouše ony boty hodil, a hned pochopil). „Um… uklidím to.“

„To si piš, že uklidíš,“ přitakal pan Stark. Jeho tvrdý výraz pominul, místo toho si unaveně promnul čelo. „Ale proboha Petere, cos dělal? Když mi Karen řekla, že se chováš divně, nevím, co jsem čekal, ale tohle,“ rozmáchl se, aby poukázal na jeho zaneřáděný pokoj, „opravdu nebylo ono.“

„Já za to nemůžu, pane Starku, to ta moucha.“

Sam s Wandou se přestali smát, aby mohli poslouchat, a Tony jenom zamrkal. „Moucha.“

Peter zahanbeně sklopil hlavu. „Měl jsem v pokoji mouchu a, uh, to se podle všeho… neslučuje s mou pavoučí částí…“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, a Wanda se Samem se znova začali hihňat. „Nedalo se to vydržet, pane Starku! Můj pavoučí instinkt prostě šílel a já jsem se nemohl soustředit a ta moucha prostě nepřestávala létat a bzučet!“

Ti dva se opět smáli naplno, museli se dokonce opírat jeden o druhého, a miliardář si jen skryl hlavu do dlaní, ačkoli i jemu cukaly koutky. „Budeš moje smrt, mladej,“ vzdychl. Máchl rukou zpátky k pokoji. „Až to tady uklidíš, podíváme se spolu na tvoje úkoly, protože nepředpokládám, že jsi něco udělal.“

Nadšeně vyskočil na nohy. „Děkuju, pane Starku!“

„Ale za trest se dneska večer tým místo filmu podívá na záznam z kamer, protože by mě opravdu zajímalo, jak jsi dostal svůj pokoj do tohohle stavu.“

Peterova polila hrůza, když nevěřícně zíral na svého mentora. „Pane Starku, to byste neudělal – ne – prosím –“

Ale ano, udělal. A dobře, Peter musel přiznat, že to bylo trochu vtipné, vidět sebe samého přeskakovat skrz pokoj a nahánět mouchu pomocí svých metačů. Ale stejně si zakrýval hlavu rukama, aby neviděli jeho rudé tváře, a nespokojeně mrmlal, když se nad záznamem bavil celý tým. 

**-2-**

Noční vítr mu hvízdal v uších, když se houpal skrz město zpátky domů. Dnešní hlídka byla poměrně klidná, ale on i přesto zůstal venku téměř do půl jedné. Nedovolil by si to, kdyby zítra nebyla sobota a on už neměl všechny úkoly na pondělí hotové. 

Zívl, začínala ho přemáhat únava. Nezdálo se to, ale všechno to skákání a houpání a nejrůznější přemety i salta ho ve spojení s bojování s kriminálníky slušně vyčerpalo, a on si netroufal pokračovat v hlídkování, když mu spánek halil mysl do mlhy a oslaboval smysly. 

Přistál na střeše jejich činžáku, skryt pod rouškou tmy. Opatrně přelezl okraj, až přesně jako pavouk šplhal dolů ke svému patru po stěně budovy. Už dávno si našel místa, kam na něj z okna nikdo neviděl, ani na něj nesvítilo světlo, aby zabránil prozrazení své tajné identity. 

Přelezl až na jejich patro a proklouzl oknem, jež nechal pootevřené, do svého pokoje. Stejně jako když začínal a May o Spider-Manovi nevěděla, i teď děkoval všem vyšším mocnostem, že měl v pokoji okno. Kdyby se musel plížit třeba skrz koupelnu, netušil, jak by své tajemství před May ochránil tak dlouho. 

Neslyšně dopadl na zem svého pokoje a strhl si masku. Ledabyle si pročísl už tak rozcuchané vlasy a protřel oči. 

Byl tak ospalý, že si ani nevšiml, že se jeho pavoučí instinkt probudil, dokud automaticky nezamrzl na místě. Teprve tehdy se mu mozek znova nastartoval a on se napjal, rázem živý. 

Pak uslyšel zasténání. Okamžitě útrpně zaskučel. Jeho vylepšený sluch znamenal, že slyšel snad všechno, co se v téhle budově dělo, a možná byl teenager, ale opravdu nechtěl poslouchat sousedy o tři patra výš, jak si to spolu rozdávají. 

Při druhém zasténání mu došlo, že ten zvuk mnohem hlasitější, než by na takovou vzdálenost měl být. 

Aniž by přemýšlel nad tím, co dělá, ucouvl. V mysli se mu vynořila hrozivá představa, jíž podpořilo další protáhlé zasténání následované sykotem, jako kdyby se ho snažil někdo utišit. 

Přetáhl si masku zpátky přes hlavu a ucouvl k oknu. Už byl jednou nohou venku, když tichý _známý_ smích potvrdil jeho obavy. 

_„Happy!“_

Málem se přerazil o tyč své poschoďovky a podařilo se mu shodit vypnutý větrák, když oknem doslova proskočil ven, aniž by se zajímal o cokoli dalšího. 

Zastavil se až o dobrých dvacet bloků dál. Zhroutil se na střechu jednoho z mnoha 7-Eleven a strhl si masku z obličeje.

Kdyby ho někdo viděl, jak tam klečí, prsty ve vlasech zaťaté tak prudce, divže si je nevytrhal, a z hrdla se mu dere něco mezi jekotem a mučednickým skučením, nejspíš by si mysleli, že se zbláznil. 

Ale jsou věci, bez kterých se v životě milerád obešel, a jednou z těch věcí bylo poslouchat sex May a Happyho. 

Proklínal své vylepšené smysly i svůj pavoučí instinkt za to, že ho nemohl varovat před tím, než vůbec vlezl do svého pokoje. 

Jakmile se trošičku uklidnil – ačkoli mu srdce stále bilo jako splašené a dýchal zrychleně –, nasadil si masku a postavil se na nohy. „Karen?“

„Už jsi v pořádku, Petere?“ zeptala se starostlivě.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli po tomhle ještě někdy v pořádku budu,“ zamumlal. 

„Ber to pozitivně,“ odvětila pobaveně, „pořád jsi mohl prolézt špatným oknem.“

Neklidně se otřepal a okamžitě zahnal tu představu. „Karen!“ vyjekl zrazeně. „Ale _fuj_. Ne. Ne, ne, ne.“

Karen měla ještě tu drzost se zasmát, zatímco Peter se snažil zahnat své znechucení. „Copak jsi původně chtěl?“ podotkla nakonec. 

„Jo!“ luskl prsty, když si vzpomněl. „Uh, myslíš, že by ses mohla spojit s panem Starkem? Nebo spíš Friday? Nechci ho budit, jestli spí.“

„Jistě, Petere.“ Na chvíli bylo ticho, podle čehož poznal, že se Karen spojila s Friday a komunikovaly spolu. 

Trvalo asi půl minuty, než mu naskočil hovor. „Pete, co děláš znova venku? Karen poslala zprávu, že už jsi v pokoji.“

„Jo, ohledně toho, uh… nějaká šance, že bych mohl dneska spát na základně? Vezmu si taxi nebo se tam dohoupu, je mi to jedno, ale… prosím?“

„Jistě, Petere,“ odsouhlasil okamžitě. Do hlasu se mu vkradla starost, stejná, jakou slyšel u Karen (možná jen hlubší), když pokračoval. „Je všechno v pořádku? Nějaké zranění, o kterém jsi mi neřekl?“

Nemohl si pomoct, musel se usmát, když vystřelil další pavučinu a vyrazil směr základna. Ve všech takových chvílích cítil radost nad tím, že na něm panu Starkovi záleží, a on miloval ten pocit. „Všechno je v pořádku,“ ujistil ho rychle. „Já jen… tak nějak jsem nevěděl, že u nás Happy dneska bude, uh, spát, a ačkoli jsem rád, že si May našla přítele a že je to zrovna Happy, protože vím, že Happy se o ni postará, prostě… něco vědět nepotřebuju.“ Poslední část zamumlal, tváře jako v ohni. 

Tony byl chvíli zticha. „Ach,“ dostal ze sebe pobaveně. „Tak proto jsi tam byl tak dvacet vteřin, než jsi utekl. Chápu. No, Pete, neboj se, u mě máš dveře otevřené. A ačkoli ti nemůžu zaručit, že neuslyšíš cokoli nevhodného pro tvé nevinné dětské uši – protože Wilson s Barnesem umí být kurva hlasití – a neopakuj tohle slovo, to je špatné slovo, pamatuj –, můžu ti zaručit, že v nejhorším případě se schováme do dílny. Teď; chceš toho taxíka, nebo…?“

„Nh, ne, děkuju. Takhle to asi stejně bude rychlejší, není to až tak daleko za městem. A alespoň si pročistím hlavu.“

Tony se uchechtl. „Máš jediné štěstí, že zítra není škola, mladej. Ale dávej pozor, ano? Budu tu čekat.“

„Jasně, pane Starku!“ zvolal nadšeně a ještě zrychlil. „A pane Starku?“

„Ano, Petere?“

„Děkuju.“

**-3-**

Bitvy pro Petera vždycky byly vzrušující. 

Nechápejte mě špatně, on si samozřejmě uvědomoval nebezpečí, které s sebou každá bitva přinášela, možná víc než většina obyvatelů New Yorku a rozhodně víc, než by kdokoli jeho věku měl. Chápal, že z bojiště se někdo nemusí vrátit v jednom kuse, nebo taky vůbec. Rozuměl nebezpečí, jež s sebou práce hrdiny přinášela.

Ale to neznamenalo, že si bitvy neuměl užívat. Bylo to něco jiného, nevšedního, něco, co pozvedlo jeho adrenalin. Upřímně, už si ani nedovedl představit život bez Spider-Mana – život bez všeho toho vzrušení a akce. A ano, možná by se bez zranění, jak svých, tak lidí, jež pro něj byli jako rodina, obešel, ale to nic neměnilo na tom, že by se superhrdinství nedokázal vzdát. Možná za pár let se jeho postoj změní, ale přinejmenším v brzké době rozhodně ne. 

Jeden z důvodů, proč si bitvy užíval – a myslel tím opravdové bitvy hodné Avengers –, byl právě tým, který se stal jeho druhou rodinou. 

Brzy zjistil, že spousta z nich na bojišti rádo povídá a nenechá si ujít spoustu poznámek. Ne že by mu to vadilo, vezmeme-li v úvahu, že on vydržel mluvit bez přestávky a taky tím byl mezi kriminálníky skoro pověstný.

Nicméně brzy zjistil, že je velký rozdíl mezi těmi Avengery, které zná a kteří se vydrželi hádat o poslední kousek dortu klidně i půl hodiny (jen aby zjistili, že Natasha s Wandou si ho mezitím nepozorovaně ukradly a rozdělily mezi sebou), a Avengery, v něž se měnili při bitvách.

Byli elita, všichni do jednoho. Měli léta praxe a tréninku, věděli, co dělají, vzájemně se doplňovali. Jednoduše řešeno, fungovali jako dobře promyšlený tým, každý z nich měl úlohu, jíž se držel.

Sledovat je v boji naživo, to bylo něco… speciálního a jen to povzbudilo hluboký obdiv, jenž vůči svým hrdinům stále choval. Několikrát se dokonce stalo, že mu při ukázkách jejich spolupráce, ať už v boji či při tréninzích, uteklo tiché „páni“ nebo „wow“. Ani si to neuvědomil, dokud neuslyšel tichý pobavený smích skrz komunikátor, a když pominulo prvotní zahanbení, s radostí si od ostatních vyslechl, že než se naděje, bude s nimi pracovat stejně snadno.

Pokaždé ho to naplnilo neskutečnou hrdostí a pocitem, že někam patří.

Dělal všechno, aby svou něco-jako-rodinu nezklamal. Pilně trénoval, plnil jejich rozkazy, a postupem času shledal, že se to vyplácelo. Zvykl si na jejich rytmus i způsob práce a pomáhal, jak jen mohl.

Na co byl však nejhrdější, to byla důvěra, jíž v něj i jeho schopnosti měli. Věřili mu, že ohlídá jejich záda, když bude třeba, věřili mu, že nezkazí žádnou akci, věřili mu svými životy.

A věřili i jeho pavoučímu instinktu. Naučili se ho poslouchat, když uprostřed bitvy vykřikl, aby se skrčili nebo vyhnuli, aniž by se ptali, proč. Prostě to udělali. Přerušili svůj útok, změnili trasu, cokoli, ale poslouchali ho.

To byl další důvod, proč měl Peter bitvy rád. Jeho pavoučí instinkt dostal volnou ruku a mohl se vyřádit na okolí. Nemusel tuhle svou schopnost držet zkrátka, využíval jí naplno.

Přesně jako teď.

Dnešní mise byla celkem jednoduchá – základna teroristické organizace, která vládě už delší dobu ležela v žaludku, a jejich naštěstí neúspěšným pokusem o atentát na prezidenta si podepsali rozsudek. Takže se na ni rozhodli vzít i Petera, protože nehrozilo takové nebezpečí.

Což… tak trochu nesouviselo s chaosem, který vládl všude kolem.

Jejich nepřátelé byli odhodláni bránit všechny své dokumenty a nebránili se k tomu použít poněkud přehnané metody. Jednoduše řečeno: vyhodili vlastní základnu do povětří. Než se nadáli, okolí hořelo a odevšad po nich stříleli.

Vládl zde naprostý chaos, v němž se ale překvapivě zvládali orientovat. Zejména Peter, protože právě chaos byl pro jeho pavoučí instinkt jako _ráj_.

„Musím říct,“ broukl, když se přemetem vyhnul padajícímu kusu budovy a zároveň vykopl nohou proti přibližujícímu se teroristovi, „že tohle je mnohem větší záb – slečno Maximoff, zleva! – zábava, než sedět ve škole a učit se termochemické zákony.“

„Měl jsem za to, že tě chemie baví,“ poznamenal Sam, když ve vzduchu provedl dokonalou otočku a snesl se zpátky k zemi, kde chytil Buckyho ve skoku a přemístil ho na další pozici.

„Baví, ale tohle není vůbec těžké a v těch hodinách je potom taková _nuda_.“

„Ne všichni jsou géniové, Spider-Mane.“

„Říká chodící počítač,“ uchechtla se Wanda nad Visionovou poznámkou.

„Pane Bartone, zezadu na vás míří sniper, ale jsem moc daleko.“

Clint se okamžitě skrčil za poničené auto, aby se kryl. Trvalo mu tři vteřiny, než ostřelovače našel a sestřelil pro změnu on. „Díky, kluku. Mám ho.“

„Petere, jak jsi na tom?“ ozval se Tony, když uviděl svého učedníka schytat pěknou ránu do hlavy, která ho poslala proti protější zdi. „V pořádku?“

„Uhh, dobrý, pane Starku.“ Dopřál si pár vteřin na protřepání hlavy, ale pak vystřelil pavučinu a zhoupl se jinam. „To byla moje chyba.“

Tony jenom potichu zabručel, ale nechal to být. Následujících několik minut se skrz komunikátory ozývalo jenom dýchání, případná zasyknutí a nadávky. Každý se věnoval úseku, jenž mu byl přidělen, a Peter několikrát zmizel do trosek budovy, aby ven vynesl bezvědomé teroristy. (Možná byli zlí, ale pořád je mohli zachránit. Navíc se jim hodili na vyslýchání.)

Nepřátel značně ubývalo a bitva se k úlevě všech chýlila ke konci, což se dalo poznat i podle povídání, jež se neslo skrz komunikátory a teď už téměř neutichalo.

„Hej lidi?“ ozval se najednou Peter, který překvapivě dlouhou dobu mlčel, a všichni okamžitě utichli. „Jsou to už všichni, že? Já jen… můj pavoučí instinkt se mi asi snaží říct, že je něco špatně, ale nemůžu přijít na to, co. A vím, že kolem mě už nikdo není.“

Steve se zamračil a obhlédl koridor, který měl na starosti společně s Buckym a Samem. „U nás je čisto.“

„Počkej chvilku… u nás už taky,“ odsouhlasila Natasha, když uzemnila poslední ženu, která proti ní stála.

Iron Man změnil kurz, aby mířil k Peterovi. Nemohl tomu zabránit, pocítil jisté obavy. „Co se děje, mladej? Friday mi nehlásí žádné další nepřátele v okol – Petere, vždyť ty _hoříš_!“

Spider-Man sebou překvapeně trhl, ale až teď si všiml, že má pravou ruku v plamenech. Překvapeně vyjekl a instinktivně ucukl od toho žáru, až nacouval přímo do paží svého mentora. Tony na nic nečekal, pozvedl ruku a z trysek u kloubů prstů vytryskl dusík, který oheň spolehlivě uhasil.

Tony Petera otočil čelem k sobě a chytil ho za ramena. Nechal helmu zmizet, aby si ho mohl prohlédnout na vlastní oči a ujistit se, že až na lehkou popáleninu není jinak zraněný. „Petere, cos – proč – _jak_?!“

„Zatracený pavoučí instinkt,“ zamrmlal mladý hrdina potichu, pohled zahanbeně upřený k zemi. „Uh, jak bych to jen vysvětlil… podívejte, já jsem věděl, že je něco špatně, ano? Ale ten instinkt mě natolik rozptyloval, že jsem nedokázal rozpoznat, co je špatně.“

Tony na něj zíral, tvář bez výrazu. „Nevšiml sis, že hoříš.“

„Ano. Uh… pardon?“

Jen zamrkal, když vzdáleně uslyšel uchechtnutí ostatních členů týmu, a protřel si rukama obličej. Pak přistoupil o krok blíž a přitáhl si Petera do objetí. „Mladej,“ vzdychl, „ty mě jednou opravdu přivedeš do hrobu.“

**-4-**

Peterův pokoj na základně se stal jeho druhým útočištěm. V celém komplexu trávil tolik času, že to připomínalo střídavou péči u rozvedených rodičů – některé dny trávil v Queensu u May, jiné s Tonym (a ostatními) na základně za městem.

Nebylo tedy s podivem, že se tady cítil pohodlně. Dovolil si relaxovat, pro jednou zahodit veškeré starosti, které ho trápily, ať už souvisely se školou nebo superhrdinstvím.

Už dávno měl hotové své úkoly. Tony byl společně s několika dalšími Avengery… kdesi ve městě na nějaké konferenci nebo co, proto nebyl v dílně, a ti dospělí, kteří zůstali na základně, si dopřávali chvíli odpočinku po společném tréninku, jehož se Peter taky účastnil. Nechtěl je rušit, protože věděl, jak vzácný je opravdový odpočinek, proto se pohodlně usadil na strop svého pokoje a projížděl nejnovější příspěvky na internetu.

Z Instagramu se přesunul na Twitter. Odpověděl na Nedův poslední tweet, a pak jako zodpovědný mladistvý zavítal i na Twitter CNN, BBC, The New York Times a tak podobně (dokonce zavítal i na The Daily Bugle), aby se dozvěděl, co je nového ve světě.

Jeho pavoučí instinkt najednou ožil a jako by na něj z plna hrdla zakřičel „BACHA“. Než stačil postřehnout, co se děje, zahlédl nejnovější příspěvek ze zpráv.

A okamžitě si přál, aby Twitter nezapnul.

S vřísknutím upustil mobil a úlekem spadl dolů ze stropu přímo na postel, nad níž byl. Nestaral se, jestli se jeho mobil rozbije (což bylo téměř nemožné, vzhledem k tomu, že se jednalo o StarkPhone), když ho nohou vystrčil ven z postele, a jako vystrašené dítě se schoval pod peřinu.

Stočil se do klubíčka a pevně stiskl oči v marné snaze dostat ten obrázek z hlavy. Ani si nevšiml, že se začal chvět, jen se více stáhl do sebe.

Oh, bože. Ten obrázek už nikdy nevymaže z hlavy, jakkoli se mu z něj dělalo zle.

To _trauma_.

~~~

Tony, Natasha, Vision a Sam se účastnili tiskové konference, když se to stalo. Jeden z novinářů se dostal ke slovu, a jeho otázka i obrazový materiál zanechal všechny čtyři Avengery neschopné slova a zejména Tony byl v obličeji lehce zelený.

Byl to Vision, kdo se jako první vzpamatoval, a s nezvyklou ostrostí v hlase prohlásil: „Nevím, kde jste k tomu přišli, ale mohu vás ujistit, že na tomhle tvrzení není ani kousíček pravdy. Jejich vztah je striktně platonický. Prohlašuji konec konference, k tomuto tvrzení se vyjádříme jindy.“

Všichni se zvedli (ačkoli Natasha musela Tonymu pomoct, protože se pořád nedostal přes šok) a spěšně opustili místnost, nevšímajíce si ječících reportérů a novinářů. Vzadu s nastartovaným autem na ně už čekal Happy. Spěšně nastoupili do vozidla a Hogan dupl na plyn, až to vypadalo, že se nestará o nejvyšší povolenou rychlost. (Nestaral, na to byl i on až moc naštvaný.)

Tonymu trvalo asi pět minut, než se vzpamatoval, ale když se vrátil do přítomnosti, spěšně přešel tichý rozezlený rozhovor ostatních, aby vytáhl mobil a zavolal si. „Nazdar, Pepper. Už jsi to slyšela? Že je to všude po internetu? Pecka. Mám jen jednu otázku. _Co to kurva.“_

V tomhle duchu se nesl celý jejich rozhovor. Pepper se ho snažila přesvědčit, že i když je to noční můra pro jejich PR tým, zvládnou to a uvedou věci na pravou míru. Dokonce už sjednala další tiskovou konferenci, kde se k tomu vyjádří přímo.

Tony se jí snažil uvěřit, samozřejmě, že snažil, ale nebylo to tak jednoduché.

S tichým zafuněním zavěsil, a pak se otočil na tři Avengery, kteří ho s obavami sledovali.

Natasha mu povzbudivě položila ruku na rameno. „Zvládneme to, Tony.“

„Doufám,“ vzdychl. „Ale teď mám největší starosti o Petera.“

„Jak velká je šance, že to ještě neviděl?“ zeptal se Sam.

Tony se na něj jen podíval, což stačilo, aby si Sam složil hlavu do dlaní.

Cesta zpátky na základnu trvala dlouhých čtyřicet minut plných utrpení, a sotva se dostali dovnitř, našli zbytek týmu (mínus Peter) sedět v obýváku se zapnutou televizí, ve tvářích vepsaný vztek a znechucení a emoce, které se jim nedařilo rozluštit.

Čtveřice Avengerů se zastavila uprostřed pohybu. „Peter?“ hlesl Tony starostlivě.

Steve si založil ruce na hrudi a stiskl rty v úzkou linku. „Viděl to.“

Tony zaúpěl, zatímco Wanda vztekle rozhodila rukama, až se vlivem její magie stůl v obýváku odsunul o dobré tři metry dál. „Proč by si tohle někdo vůbec myslel, natož aby to kreslil a editoval?“

„Veřejnost neví, že je Peter dítě,“ podotkl Bucky temně. „Myslí si, že je dospělý.“

„To je neopravňuje k tomu, aby editovali fotky do takovéhle podoby,“ pokračovala Wanda rozezleně. „Natož aby je vypustili na internet.“

Na to neměl nikdo odpověď. Stark se krátce zadíval na televizi, kde zrovna zmíněné fotky promítali, a znova se mu udělalo blbě, když uviděl sám sebe a Spider-Mana (v obleku i s maskou) v poněkud… kompromitující pozici nepřístupné pro mladistvé.

Netušil, proč by tohle někdo dělal, ale ta fotka byla jako vystřižená z porna. A fakt, že ji šířili pod hashtagem IronSpider – název, jenž dal Peterovu kovovému brnění –, celou situaci znechucoval ještě více.

„Půjdu se na něho podívat,“ zamumlal vynálezce po chvíli. Otočil se na podpatku a zamířil do své soukromé části základny, kde měl pokoj i Peter. Týmu, který ho zcela „nenápadně“ následoval, si nevšímal.

Opatrně zaklepal na dveře, ale přesně jak předpokládal, nikdo mu neodpověděl. Zatáhl za kliku, pootevřel dveře a pak opatrně vstoupil.

Pohled, který se mu naskytl, ho téměř rozplakal. Peter ležel schoulený uprostřed postele, přes sebe měl přehozenou přikrývku, a jediné, co z něj šlo vidět, byly netečné hnědé oči a několik neposedných pramenů vlasů.

V tu chvíli tak moc připomínal dítě, až Tonyho bodlo u srdce, když si připomenul, jak mladý Peter doopravdy je.

„Pane Starku?“ zašeptal Peter, hlas rozechvělý. Trochu se ve své skrýši nadzvedl.

„Ach, Pete.“ Tony si nervózně prohrábl vlasy. Usadil se vedle něj na postel a snažil se ignorovat, jak rychle se jeho svěřenec posadil, aby ho objal kolem pasu a zabořil tvář do jeho hrudi. Neváhal ani vteřinku; pevně ho objal, přitiskl blíž k sobě a vjel mu rukou do vlasů v uklidňujícím gestu. „Je mi líto, žes to musel vidět.“

„Už to nikdy nedostanu z hlavy,“ zakvílel potichu. „Prostě ne. Jste pro mě jako táta,“ dodal tak tiše, až si Tony nebyl jistý, že Peter chtěl, aby to slyšel, ale on to slyšel.

Zadrhl se mu dech, ale tuhle skutečnost nemohl jen tak popřít. Ještě víc upevnil svůj stisk okolo něj. „Vyřeším to, Petere, ano? Neboj.“

„Já vím.“ Peter se pro sebe usmál. „Věřím vám.“

(A Tony ho nezklamal. Když následujícího rána vystoupil na další tiskové konferenci s celým týmem Avengers po boku, uvedl věci na pravou míru. „Je mi zle z toho, že si někteří myslí, že mezi mnou a Spider-Manem je jiný vztah než platonický.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, aby si dramaticky sundal brýle. „Jestli něco, pak Spider-Mana beru jako svého syna, a jestli kdokoli z vás ještě jednou navrhne něco tak neskutečně nechutného, bude se muset vypořádat nejen se mnou, ale i celou ochranářskou famílií, která stojí hned vedle mě.“

Veřejnost po tomhle prohlášení doslova šílela. (Stejně jako Ned, který okamžitě volal Peterovi, jen aby dobrých pět minut nesouvisle křičel do telefonu.))

**-5-**

On chtěl dávat pozor, opravdu. Chodil na STEM školu a navíc byla biologie jeden z jeho předmětů. Zbožňoval biologii stejně jako chemii (proto taky chtěl studovat biochemii, že), ale prostě se nemohl přinutit nejen dávat pozor, ale ani mít oči otevřené.

Ve většině případů spoléhal na svůj pavoučí instinkt, že ho upozorní. Jeho schopnosti ho ve škole ještě nikdy nezklamaly, vždycky dokázal zachytit, když na něj mluvil učitel a snažil se využít jeho (zdánlivé) nepozornosti.

Ale teď byl naprosto zoufalý.

Hlídkoval dlouho do noci (nebo snad brzkého rána?) a ztratil pojem o čase. Domů se vrátil až o půl čtvrté ráno (pořád nechápal, jak to, že mu Karen nic neřekla), a když se mu konečně podařilo usnout, bylo to asi hodinu před tím, než mu zazvonil první budík.

Aby toho nebylo málo, ujel mu vlak, takže se do školy dopravil pomocí pavučin a kvůli nedostatku spánku to napálil přímo do jednoho billboardu, což někdo zachytil na kameru a hned to postnul na internet. Na druhou stranu na něj díky tomu před školou čekal Ned se studenou flaškou, jíž použil místo ledu, takže alespoň jedno plus.

Jenže i tohle mělo dvě stránky, a Nedovi stačil jediný pohled na svého nejlepšího kamaráda, aby věděl, co přesně Peterovi je. Zmučeně zavrtěl hlavou: „Petere, víš, co říkal pan Stark. _Spánek_.“

„To samo?“ zkusil Peter nevinně, nahazuje štěněčí pohled, čímž si vysloužil jen vzdychnutí.

Takže takhle se dostal až sem, do hodiny biologie, aniž by si pamatoval, co se předchozí dvě hodiny dělo, a jen doufal, že Ned bude ochotný mu poslat zápisky.

Neměl nejmenší ponětí, co probírali. Necyklickou fosforylaci? Lidskou kostru? Meiózu? Sekvenování DNA? Netušil. A vlastně mu to bylo i celkem jedno, protože jediné, na co se upírala jeho mysl, byla představa teplé pohodlné postele.

Vážně by měl začít Tonyho poslouchat, když mu dokola opakoval, jak je spánek pro teenagery důležitý.

Hm.

Ruce měl na lavici, předloktí spojená u sebe a hlavu položenou na nich, oči zavřené. Nebyla to sice ta nejpohodlnější pozice, ale za léta strávená ve škole si na ni zvykl snad každý student.

Všechno kolem něj tak nějak plynulo. Z hlasů se staly jen nerozluštitelné zvuky v pozadí, které plynuly okolo něj.

Nespal. Neměl k tomu sice daleko, ale nespal, jeho naučený bojový instinkt mu to nedovolil. Jen… odpočíval.

Ani si neuvědomil, že na něj někdo mluví, natož že někdo stojí vedle něj, dokud neucítil ruku na svém rameni. „Pane Park –“

Dál se ta osoba nedostala, protože Peterův „bojuj nebo uteč“ instinkt se chopil vedení. Otevřel oči, prudce sebou trhl a uskočil, částečně se převalil přes desku, až se zastavil v uličce mezi lavicemi v bojovém postoji, připravený se bránit proti útočníkovi.

Trvalo mu pár vteřin si uvědomit, kde vlastně je, ale jakmile mu to došlo, nebylo těžké si povšimnout toho hrobového ticha a nevěřících pohledů spolužáků.

Nicméně zděšený výraz Rogera Harringtona, jejich vyučujícího, Petera zaujal nejvíce. Zahanbeně sklopil hlavu a promluvil jako první. „Um… omlouvám se, pane Harringtone.“

„Petere,“ začal velmi pomalu, opatrně natahuje ruku k němu, jako kdyby se bál, „jsi… jsi v pořádku? Je doma všechno v pořádku?“

Peter na něj jen nechápavě zíral, ale sotva viděl starost v jeho očích i třes rukou, okamžitě si domyslel, proč se ptá. Ostatně, být připraven útočit při vzbuzení asi není tak úplně běžná reakce. „Ne!“ vyjekl okamžitě. „Teda ano. Chci říct, všechno je v pořádku, pane Harringtone. Jen jsem se, uh, lekl.“

Opatrně stáhl ruce dolů a ustoupil od Peterovy lavice, aby si Peter mohl sednout zpátky na své místo, což taky udělal. Roger neklidně přešlápl. „Dobře.“ Očima zatěkal po přihlížející třídě, pak zpátky k Peterovi. „Dobře,“ zopakoval. „Jen příště… nespi v mé hodině, ano?“

„Ano,“ přikývl okamžitě. „Omlouvám se, pane Harringtone.“

Jen kývl a vrátil se zpátky ke katedře, kde si odkašlal, aby pokračoval ve výkladu. Peter sklopil hlavu, aby skryl své rudé tváře, ale přesto skrz třídu zahlédl Nedův pohled.

„Já ti to říkal,“ zašeptal Ned potichu, aby to zachytil jen díky svému vylepšenému sluchu.

Jediné, na co se zmohl, bylo se na Neda zašklebit.

**-6-**

Peter vystřelil ze třídy v momentě, kdy zazvonilo. Prohnal se po chodbě ke skříňce, kam si rychle uložil několik věcí, a pak se začal prodírat davem ven ze školy. Krátce na Neda zavolal své ahoj, Ned na něj zakřičel nazpět, a potom už byl venku ze školy a uháněl k řadě aut, která se venku hromadila.

Prokličkoval mezi spolužáky, kteří se stejně jako on snažili co nejdříve zmizet z tohohle proklatého místa. Zvědavě se rozhlížel, dokud neuviděl Tonyho žluté Audi R8. Nevšímal si pohledů některých lidí, když k autu zamířil, a místo toho rychle otevřel dveře spolujezdce a zaplul dovnitř.

„Nějaký nadšený, ne?“ broukl pobaveně Tony ze svého místa řidiče, ale sotva se za Peterem zavřely dveře, vyjel pryč.

„Mám důvod nebýt?“ uculil se na něj. „Je pátek, mám před sebou víkend, ty jsi mě vyzvedl, čeká nás oběd a pak celý víkend v dílně. Takže ano, jsem nadšený.“

Tony se potichu zasmál. Bylo divné slyšet Petera, jak mu tyká. Ne špatné, jenom nezvyklé. Nicméně po celém tom fiasku v médiích ohledně jejich vztahu a Peterovu malému přiznání bylo jen na místě, aby mu říkal jménem.

Zapadli do jejich běžné rutiny. Tony se vyptával na Peterův den a Peter s radostí odpovídal, a pak se vystřídali a Peter se jako vždycky smál Tonyho nadávání na porady, jichž se účastnil, nebo si vyslechl, co se dělo na základně, když tam nebyl (a později své vědomosti používal jako vydírací materiál zejména proti Clintovi a Samovi).

Brzy zaparkovali u jedné menší restaurace v Queensu. To, že byl Tony miliardář, neznamenalo, že nechodil na místa bez michelinské hvězdy. Naopak, takové podniky míval povětšinou rád, navíc by ho tam nikdo nečekal, a když mu chutnalo, s radostí se vracel (a nechával slušné dýško).

Když o pár minut později u stolu čekali na své jídlo, Tony najednou luskl. „Teď jsem si vzpomněl. Až dorazíme na základnu, Sam se ptal, jestli by ses nemohl podívat na jeho křídla. Prej mi s nimi nevěří, pche.“

Peter se na miliardáře nevinně zazubil. „Po tom upgradu posledně bych ti s nimi taky nevěřil –“

„Co tím chceš jako naznačit?!“

„– ale jo, podívám se na ně. Rád s nimi pracuju.“

„Seš ještě drzejší, než když jsi mi vykal, víš o tom?“

„Mám skvělého učitele, _pane Starku_.“

„Ty malej –“ Tony se natáhl a vlepil mu pohlavek zezadu hlavy, načež se oba rozesmáli. „Vidíš, už nám nesou jídlo. Tak mlč a jez své špagety jako hodný slušný teenager.“

„Rozkaz!“

Oba se vrhli na své jídlo a chvíli vládlo ticho narušované jen cinkáním příborů, jenomže oba nevydrželi mlčet moc dlouho.

„… takže když Wanda zjistila, že za to mohl Vision a ne Steve, chytila takový záchvat, že – Petere, posloucháš mě?“

Neposlouchal. Kdesi v půlce jeho vyprávění přestal dávat pozor a čas jako by se pro něj zpomalil. Věděl, co se děje, ještě než ucítil brnění v zátylku.

Vymrštil se na nohy. „Všichni dolů!“ zařval těsně před tím, než se restaurací rozlehlo tříštění skla. Instinktivně skočil po Tonym, strhl ho na zem a zalehl svým tělem, aby ho stáhl do bezpečí pod stolem, když se zvenčí ozvala salva kulek.

Vynálezce si to však nenechal líbit. Rychle ze sebe Petera setřepal, aktivoval nanorukavici ze svých hodinek a opatrně vykoukl z jejich úkrytu.

Útočník, muž středního věku, mířil k nim a přebíjel svou pistoli. Neměl ovšem šanci střílet znova, protože Tony po něm vypálil dobře mířenou ránu repulsorem nastaveným na nižší intenzitu, aby ho jenom poslal do bezvědomí, ne ustřelil hlavu.

S tichým zamručením ze sebe setřepal střepy a otočil se, aby pomohl Peterovi vstát. Jenže sotva ho viděl, celý na okamžik zamrzl na místě.

„Petere!“ vyjekl zděšeně, kolena se mu podlomila, když dopadl vedle Petera, který stále ležel na zemi a zíral na dvě rány, jednu na hrudi a druhou na břiše, z nichž prýštila krev. „Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne. Petere, proč jsi to udělal?!“

„Zasáhl by tebe,“ zamumlal potichu a zasykl, když Tony přiložil své ruce na jeho rány a zatlačil. „A to já neberu.“

„Ale zasáhl tebe!“ zaúpěl Iron Man zděšeně. Vzdáleně slyšel houkání. To bylo dobře, znamenalo to, že někdo z přihlížejících zavolal záchranku. „Hej, hej, Petere, dívej se na mě, ano? Pomoc je na cestě. Dívej se na _mě_.“

Peter na něj ospale zamrkal, ztrácel krev až moc rychle. „Víš, že tě mám rád?“

Ne. Ne, ne, ne. „I já tebe,“ ujistil ho Tony a ještě více se opřel do jeho těla. „Taky tě mám rád, ale jestli mi tady umřeš, osobně si pro tebe přijdu do záhrobí a potom budeš mít domácí vězení na celej svůj život za to, jak mě děsíš, rozumíš? No tak, jsi moc tvrdohlavý na to, abys umřel.“

Potichu se uchechtl, jen aby pak zasténal, když ho zabolelo celé tělo. Měl problém udržet oči otevřené, ale nějak mu na tom nezáleželo. Slyšel Tonyho říkat něco dalšího a okrajově zahlédl několik záchranářů v modrých uniformách, a dovolil si zavřít oči úplně.

Věděl, že se z toho vyhrabe, ostatně, hodlal Tonyho i ostatní členy své rodiny otravovat ještě dlouho. Byl jen rád, že ho jeho pavoučí instinkt nezklamal a on stačil svého mentora zachránit právě včas.

A když věděl, že je Tony v pořádku – že i on bude v pořádku –, dovolil si odpočívat. 


End file.
